RAIN, a RWBY story
by Romanpluto
Summary: A group of four kids from drastically different backgrounds team up to help the world
1. Chapter 1

High in the mountains of Minstrel winds wail acrossed cliffs and bare stone. Rain mixed with hail thrown from the dark skies above batters against the shingles on a Shaolin monastery. Thunder rolls across the peaks as a small rock slide crashes into a small lake nearby. A flash of lightning illuminates the outline of several robed figures stalking up the hill.

Inside men and women sit on the ground around a low lying table eating. One of the younger monks writes on a small piece of parchment in the corner. Candles flicker as a gust of wind throws open a pair of shutters. One of the monks hurriedly closes them, struggling against the wind. He wears a light purple robe lined with soft green. His shaved head bobs up and down as he writes until an older monk slaps the back of his head.

"Sorry Master." the child mumbles as he looks up at the old man who gives him a small smile. The child stills as he continues writing.

Suddenly a loud knock echos through the hall. The group of men look at each other in confusion, no one should be out this late. A monk cautiously moves towards the door. His hand rested on the handle for only a moment before an explosion burst the door open. The monk howled in pain as it scalded him before he could activate his aura. He slams into the table as arrows rained in, striking three of the monks and snapping off their aura. The monks jump to their feet prepared for combat.

In walks a single hooded figure, robbed in shadows. In his hands he clutched a sword that spewed flames that set the ground alight. The monks let loose a volley of various colored energy blasts from their hands. They did nothing. One pushed of with his back foot and leaped forward, crossing the room in seconds. The figure caught him face-to-palm, stopping him mid air. The monks body burst to life with a silver aura before being sucked into the figure's inky black void of a figure. The man drops the monk to the floor, lifeless.

The figure looked up at the monks, "Surrender now or be destroyed. It's your choice." He stared them down, gripping and releasing his hand on the hilt of his sword. The elder monk stepped forward and called out, "We will do no such thing! Surrender and you will die peacefully." The man visibly smiled under his hood.

"You don't know just how happy I am." And drew his sword back out.

He launched forward engaging all seven monks at once. He spun in midair slashing vertically with his sword to great distance. A monk in yellow robes dove forward attempting to tackle him, but he didn't move an inch. A wave of white aura had moved to his legs enhancing his strength monk stabbed with a glowing purple aura rapier that sunk hilt deep into the figures chest. The monk pulled back and realized his blade was gone. The robed man gave him a confident smirk, unaffected by the blow.

The figures sword slashed a crossed his unprepared form splattering blood across the walls. He tried to scream but only a wet gurgle left his slashed throat. He slammed to the ground in front of the young child, fear evident on his face.

The remaining four monks dashed forward surrounding him. They slowly circled him, all holding assorted blades weapons. The intruder swept his blade at men's feet, forcing them back. He spun and sunk his sword into the monk behind him who had been prepared to slice his exposed back. The weapon tearing through his aura and his flesh effortlessly.

Ripping the blade out he spun around the new corpse and propped it up for use as a shield. Two daggers jabbed into the lifeless mans shoulders where his murdered stood moments ago. The red blade flicked out from under the corpse's armpit and struck the second man between the ribs, shattering his aura. As he staggered back from the force the Master connected his blade with that of the assassin.

They locked blades for a mere second, the Master forcing down his blade with all his strength as the figure blocked with a mere one hand. With his free hand he withdrew a dagger from the depths of his cloak. He jabbed forward toward his exposed gut but was parried by the aura less monk.

The man ducked and rolled as a knife flew passed his head. He came up behind the two monks but before he could do any further damage a second knife struck Kim in the spine. A killing blow if the weapon had not shattered. He spun in rage, flying upwards with his sword. He slashed the monk who's aura had already been depleted vertically. He fell face first into the ground. Spinning his sword in a circular motion he blocked three more daggers. A flick of his wrist sent his own dagger into the man's gut, set to explode.

The man thought the place could use a bit more color.

The elder monk retreated into a narrow hallway, limiting movement. The man stalked in with his sword to his side. He jabbed but his blade was smacked aside by the Master's blade. He spun on his heels and stabbed from the opposite side. The attack struck true but failed to break the man's aura. The Master twirled his blade to meet that of his attacker, steel clashing against dust. The cloaked man shot his hand out and grabbed onto the other man's hand. The Master struggled to escape the man's vice hold on him. While he was distracted, the mystery figure slashed him across the chest, the blow raking through his aura shield. Knowing he was low on aura, the master activated his semblance.

Several ghost images flew outward from his body, each moving in different ways. The intruder moved to block one image only for the real master to strike him in the side. A strike from above masked a quick jab from below. For several minutes the master whittled down his aura, he slowly realized he was getting close, only a few more attacks and it was over. He decided that one strong blow would allow him to finish the fight faster. He grabbed his sword with two hands and cleaved strait down to the man. He stepped aside.

The sword stuck into the ground and stayed there. The man rolled over the Master's hunched back and placed him in a choke hold. The Master's throat was forced closed as he thrashed against the man. Out of aura and weak from fighting, he grew still. The man took his soul. He searched but never found the child, even after harvesting the other three monasteries nearby.

Several years later, an older child in lilac robes prepared for initiation...

RAIN chapter one


	2. RAIN part two: The School

Ilya Moro looked over the mountains he once inhabited. He glanced over the creeks he trained along, jumping logs and feeling the bare dirt beneath his feet. There was something primeval about it. An unexplainable energy one received from the wilderness. Perhaps it was a leftover trait from humanities early days. Or perhaps a byproduct of the plants aura field. Although inconsequential alone, an ecosystem generates an aura field comparable to the average huntsman or huntress. Enough to energize someone attuned to it.

Ilya Tore himself from his pondering and zoned back into what this man was trying to say. He was enjoying the peace and quiet during the short fly to Haven aboard the standard Mistralian cruiser, when this short eccentric type fellow approached him. Ilya gathered his name was bard, but he zoned out when he went on about his family tree.

"So then looking back on my great great grandfather's exploits during the Great War, I should rule a small country." The guy really needed to learn when to stop. Ilya sighed quietly, "I am afraid that I Completely disagree with you. Due to your father being a captain, not an admiral, he would not have received any parcel of land. Good day." Ilya spun on his heels and walked off.

Bard stared at his back in shock. No one, NO ONE had ever brushed him off so casually. Most people would at least be polite about it, but this guy! Oh how he liked this guy.

Ilya found himself occupying one of the cushioned seats close to the main passenger door quietly meditating. He moved his aura from the tip of one finger into a river that flew up his arm and cascaded down the opposite shoulder, gathering on the opposite finger. This therapeutic session was interrupted by a voice on the loudspeaker. A man's voice hesitantly spoke out,

"Greeting students. My name is professor Lionheart, headmaster at Haven academy. You all have been chosen to attend my school due to a special trait within you all. The desire to protect." At this Ilya opened his eyes and glanced up at the speaker.

"Some Hide it behind a facade but it is present in all of you. My school will give you the tools to protect but it is up to you to act on those ambitions. However, it is not what you…" The man paused, "Your sure… okay. Apologies students, I seem to have given part of my welcoming speech, silly me. You will be arriving shortly, enjoy your flight." At that last part the ship was full of laughter.

Ilya shook his head. How was a man like that entrusted with the safety of the students. Just that short speech proves that this "Lionheart" is most likely a bumbling fool. Perhaps he was a good combatant, that would at least explain how he graduated.

Mere minutes later the ship touched down. The ship set down on a landing platform with a bang, rattling the students. The door next to Ilya opened and deployed a ramp Down to the landing pad. Ilya stepped off the platform and looked up at the place that would be his home for four years. It was honestly beautiful

The buildings were built in typical Mistral fashion. Green walls and red roofs with curled ends. They were dropped off in a central courtyard surrounded by a forest. In the center was a large fountain depicting what seemed to be a lamp with a needle shooting towards the sky.

Opposite the fountain was a large building that seemed to be the the main hall. Ilya followed the cobblestone path leading up to it along with several other students. Entering into the main foyer he looked around for a directory of sorts. The hall had a large central floor leading to a double staircase. Both staircases lead up to each other forming a small landing you could take to hallways snaking through the building.

Ilya snapped back to reality when he felt someone bump into him. Glancing over he saw a strange figure slightly shorter than him, about 5 feet tall. They wore a dark grey cloak that hid their form, making it hard to tell their gender. The hood was down revealing a dirt caked face with a crooked grin. His, it was a he, hair was a greasy black mop upon his head. Over his eyes were a pair of strange goggles. However the most unsettling thing was Ilya's Lien in his hand.

In a flash the kids hand was in a steel grasp. Ilya leaned in,

"You seem to have somebody mine, I would like it back. Now." The man's grin grew wider, "Well I do have something with your name on it, but it ain't your damn money." A soft click and the cold sensation of metal against his stomach alerted Ilya to the gun.

He kneed the up while he leaned back, so the bullet flew right past him. Regaining his foot hold, he looked back to see the guy running for the exit. All around them people drew weapons and took cover. Ilya sprinted after him. His feet pounded on the ground as he chased down the thief, diving through crowds and over benches. Eventually the guy turned a corner heading into an ally way. As Ilya turned in however, the kid was nowhere in sight. Ilya closed his eyes.

He felt the material plane wash away as he viewed only aura. The gray Abriss filling the void between creatures, and black holes of grim. The alleyway was full of small aura producers, weeds and rats for example. However there was one large presence on the roof above him. Ilya smirked and opened his eyes.

He leapt to the right wall, bounced to the right, bounce to the left, then he was on the roof standing above where the kid sat. He quietly used his aura to tear the thief's aura away from his temple. He activated his semblance and kicked him in the head, paralyzing him. The guy slipped over and slouched on the floor, lien and jewelry spilling out everywhere.

"Now this is just humiliating. Why you gotta do me like this man!" The guy called out as Ilya recovered the stolen items and walked away. Ilya steeped of the roof and landed with a roll. The guy would be fine in a few minutes.

Ilya returned to the main hall. He walked back into the main foyer and to a table staffed by what seemed to be an older team of huntsman, Mabey second or third years. Everyone else had already left so he didn't need to wait in line as he strode up to the table.

The one on the far left seemed to be the most willing of the group, Likely volunteered then without consulting the team first. She wore a leather vest over a soft blue button up. To her right was a guy wearing a black T-shirt and sunglasses, brass knuckles sat on the table next to him. Next to him was another man wearing a black shirt, however this one wore steel armor over it. On the right was a girl in a grey coat with a hood, which had a bit of fur sticking out. Leaning against the table was a large sniper rifle with an attached bayonet.

The cheery one on the right beamed at him, saying, "WELCOME New student to the great Haven Academy!" She picked up several pamphlets and a key. "Here is your school map, school advisory, a list of staff…"

The guy in black cut her off, "I'm pretty sure he can read. No need to tell them all of that… again." Ilya notices the girl on the right was just playing games on her scroll.

He grabbed the items with a short nod, but before he walked away he had to ask, "Who exactly are you? I assumed they would staff the front with students invested in it, not people who just play on their scroll." The hyper one shot up,

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU MORGANNA!"

The quiet one looked up at her, "You and I both know I wasn't going to listen to you. AND MY NAME IS MORGAN." Ilya looked over at the guys as they continued to argue. The one in black mouthed "RUN" over and over while the one in armor looked like he was watching a tennis match. Ilya walked off towards the cafeteria.

RAIN part two


	3. RAIN part three: Back to the Basics

Hey short A/N! I've been sick for the past few weeks so I haven't been able to work on the story much. I will be updating regularly from now on. Also sorry for the filler chaptor, had to be done.

I sat alone in the shade underneath a tree overlooking a small pond on campus. Technically I was supposed to be in the cafeteria, but the welcome speech and bedding assignments were after dinner, so here I sat, watching a crane land in the pond. I always enjoyed peace and quiet. Nature always brought a still feeling over me. Suddenly a voice scared off the crane I was observing.

"Hey there." Came the voice. I turned to the blond hair and spotted freckles of the boy named Bard I had met on the ship.

"Hello. Is there a reason your bothering me." I said shortly. Not truly annoyed, I just want him to leave.

"You know, you are a very blunt person." commented the boy. I was a little startled by this. People usually just sent some curse or another my way and left. This man is either too stubborn, or just kind. His smile led me to believe he was the latter. His teeth where unnervingly white, like pearls.

I snapped out of it and managed an reply, "I never meant to be rude, only truthful." I said honestly, idly biting the inside of my lip. I had never realized how most people must take my word choice, no one ever really stayed long enough to complain. oooooh.

"Well I never said I took it that way! Any-who Lunch will be over in like two minutes so I thought i might warn you." The blond stood, "Guess I'll see you around… Err, what was your name?"

"Ilya Moro." I said, standing and offering my hand

"Bard Winchester. We better hurry back." he turned and led them off.

The two entered into the main hall and joined the gathering crowd of first years. Just as they arrived, a lion faunus and an older man walked up stage.

The Faunus tapped on the mic, "Attention students. My name is Leonardo Lionheart, Headmaster of Haven Academy." He chuckled, "now I know you've already heard this, but all of you chose to be here. And though your reasons seem different, They all start with the desire to protect. You came here from all over Remnant because you feel that Haven will give you the tools to do so, and I am inclined to agree. Here in these halls you will grow, not only in strength, but in moral fiber. You will learn the importance of friends, and learn the consequences of enemies. I wish you all good luck."

As he stepped of the stage the older man stepped up to the mic wearing a scowl, "Attention everyone. Tomorrow at seven we will reconvene here tomorrow at 9:00 to begin the team forming ceremony. All students are advised to wear combat gear and bring your weapons. Be sure to gather your equipment in the morning as you will receive dorms. You are dismissed." The man took a step back as a curtain fell down to block the stage. Students began to chatter and file out of the door. I paused, considering an aura scan on Lionheart and the second man. Better safe than sorry I suppose. I shut my eyes and let go of my thoughts, letting them drift. Some would think you would focus, but that just makes you focus on focussing, leaving you in a mess. Letting your thought flow naturally allowed your mind to link with aura. Flow like a river like a lake like the pond where Bard talked to me. Bard was nice.

My vision sparked to life. Without opening my eyes, I "looked" at Lionheart. I looked deep into his aura. Lionheart was a man of many layers. On the outside was one I already have seen. The cowardly old fool bumbling around, barely running his school. Beneath that was the survival instinct many Faunus had. Then was the "Huntsman layer". One that all good huntsman had, the desire to protect and defend. To preserve.

But something was off here… Not this layer but back to the beginning. His aura is tainted, the normal yellow-orange changed, imprinted by someone else's aura. It would take a huge amount of aura to make even this slight singe. Maybe five, six thousand trained huntsmen. But who could have so much aura? The aura vision dispersed immediately. I was brought back to the night. I lay helpless in a corner as I watched a man suck the life from my family, my master. I subconsciously gripped the ornament on my waist.

I jumped as a hand gripped my arm. I instinctively grabbed the wrist and ripped it off me while simultaneously pushing off the person who had grabbed me. I stepped back into a defensive stance. I look at my attacker to see… Bard. I dropped my arms, "Sorry..."

He gave me a concerned look, "What happened? You just stopped and stopped responding."

"I just zoned out, nothing to worry about. Now come on, we need to find a spot to sleep." I pushed past him trying to change the subject, "So where are you from? Don't think I heard you say on the ship."

He was quiet for a moment but eventually responded, "Well… I'm from the city. Level fifteen to be exact, but I usually hung out on level five with the other huntsmen in training. What about you?" Now was my turn to pause. I could not tell him about the monastery, it was my job to protect it and keep it hidden. I had to do the next best thing I suppose,

"I'm from the countryside. Nice little walled settlement at the base of the mountain. Right up till the grim found us. My Mast… father tried to fight them off but I was the only survivor." Bard stopped.

"Dang. That's tough man."

"Yes… well no way to change it so I just keep going." I glanced back to see a troubled look over his normally cheery face. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

We eventually arrived at the cafeteria, where we would be sleeping for the night. I glanced over the scene and could already tell we weren't getting spots. Due to my little… incident, everyone had first dibs over us. I glanced over to bard to see the same thoughts passing through his eyes.

"I will… see you tomorrow I suppose."

Bard looked over and nodded, "Probably best we split up for the night, I'll find you in the morning." With a wave he disappeared into the crowd. I glanced around at the hundreds of huntsman and huntresses to be, all sprawled around on the floor fighting over snacks. I shook my head and headed for an open spot next to a window. Unfortunately, there was a reason no one chose this spot.

As my feet touched the ground chills raced up my spine. Looking up at the window I noticed the total lack of insulation. I stifled a groan as I realized I had no blankets. I activated my aura on a low burn to keep the worst of the cold out and unwrapped my belt. Unlike the leather belts people wore now, my belt was air-dust infused cloth to double as an inflatable pillow on the road. I laid it out and tried to get some sleep.


	4. RAIN Part Four

I awoke to the sound of screaming. I launched to my feet, got into a defensive position, and pulled my billy clubs out from their holsters inside my robe. The foot long sticks of compressed steel could deal with any enemy quickly and efficiently. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and scanned the room for threats. There were none. Across the room I could see two people, a man in a green t-shirt and jeans and a woman in a similar outfit. The woman swatted the man playfully, "Give it back you ase!"

The man danced away from the swipe and laughed, waving a pillow in the air, "Nope!"

I grimaced and slid my clubs away. Apparently, the man had snuck up on the girl in her sleep, pulled the pillow out from under her head, and let it hit the concrete. I groaned as the adrenalin started to wear off and the sores you get from sleeping on stone came in. I flashed my aura to get rid of them quickly before I Headed to the breakfast line. I leaned down and deflated my belt, wrapping it around me. I then began the trek over to the food.

Stepping into line I zoned in and out of surrounding conversations. In front of me were two guys who seemed to be close friends. One has dark brown hair going halfway down his neck and a nasty looking sword strapped to his side. The other has wavy blond hair and a red slap mark that had started to fade on his face. The guy with brown hair turned to his friend and nudged him, "Hey Parker, how much faster do you think the line would be if we were the ones cooking?"

The blond, Parker, gave a lopsided grin as he looked over to the brown haired man, "I'd say at least twice as fast and get five times as good food." He leaned around the group in front of them to look at the cooks, "Hey, bet you ten Lien I can get the server there's number" he said, pointing.

The brown haired man groaned, "Parker, we've already done this today. Don't ruin our only chances at food."

The Parker guy draped himself dramatically over his friends shoulder, "How could you say such Horrible and untrue things Arlyn!" The brown haired friend, Arlyn, rolled his eyes and pushed him off to the ground.

Parker stood back up, "Fine, be that way." He stood there for a second then looked back to Arlyn, "Fifteen?"

Arlyn groaned, "Fine." Parker punched the air in joy before stepping up to the counter. After watching the truly entertaining rejection, I stepped up to the counter. The girl was slightly flustered from the last customer, but seemed fine so I took my food with a short thank you and went back to my tree by the pond.

I walked down the cobblestone path to the lake, but I noticed a girl with short black hair sitting by the tree. A mace who's size was only matched by the girl's leaned on the tree. The girl herself was GIANT, at least eight feet tall. In one hand I could make out a book and in the other an apple. Looking around, I noticed that there was no other cover from the sun that wasn't taken by other, much louder, groups. I headed up the gentle slope that led to the tree. The girl looked up as I got close. I gestured to a rock that jutted over the water nearby, "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl glared at me, "Yes." I sighed, that's minerly annoying.

A small smirk played at my lips, "That is quite unfortunate." I then proceeded with sitting down. I carelessly let my feet dangling over the side of the rock. I could feel the intense glare on my back like I was an ant under a magnifying glass.

The girl huffed, "You know what. Fine. just don't go making too much nois…" She was cut off by Bard bounding into the area.

"Hey Moro! How did you sleep?" He stopped as he realized the girl was there, and she was angry, "Oh… Hi?" He gave a little awkward half wave. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Bard rubbed the nape of his neck with an awkward smile. He dropped his hands and walked over to my rock and sat down. He leaned in and whispered gently to me, "Who is she?"

I looked over to him shrugging, "She was here when I got here. Guessed she was better than the louder groups."

Bard tried to steal one of my tater tots, but a quick smack fended him of. "Well I've been poking around trying to find how teams are made, and I think I've got it. News is Beacon already had their initiation and some of the people there knew some of the people here and told them what their initiation was like!"

I looked up at him to see his signature ear to ear grin. "But isn't that a different school and thus a different initiation?"

He pointed at me like I had just made an excellent point, "That's what I thought at first! But the schools were all founded by the old warrior king of vale, so the initiations should resemble each other. Right?

"Right."

"So, Beacon's initiation was launching the students of a cliff without warning," my face must have been priceless because his stupid happy grin grew wider, "Crazy right? Anyways teams were formed by "relics" that were hidden deep in the woods. Partners were whoever you see first."

I shook my head, "That is the single most stupid thing I have ever heard. What if all of them hate each other?"

Bard nooded, "No one said its smart, just thats what happened. Anywho we need a plan to survive that sort of fall. I'm just going to use recoil to slow my fall. What about you?"

I pondered this for a moment. I could form a glider with my aura, but that would blow my cover. I could use my belt's dust charge to slow my fall then take the hit with aura. I nodded to myself and turned to him, "Air dust to slow my fall, then just take the impact."

He nods thoughtfully, "That could work, but where will you get the dust?"

"My belt is infused with it. All I need is to overcharge it and my plan is a go."

He glanced at his watch, "Well it's 6:15 now, so you have almost an hour to rig something up," he popped a tater tot in his mou… WAIT, "So good luck. I gotta go now." He stood up and walked lazily across the lawn. He looked back over his shoulder as he walked and made a show of eating one of my pancakes.

I looked down and noticed I was missing all my tots and two pancakes.I set my plate down and stood up, causing Bard to take off down the hill. Scooping up a small rock, I launched it through the air. The pebble sliced through the air, a perfect throw. I watched it bounce of the back of the head, causing him to trip.

As he rolled away, the girl by the tree let out a whistle, "Nice throw!" Satisfied, I sat down to finish my meal.

After a short time of tinkering, I managed to overcharge my belt. At first I thought adding a teaspoon of salt would work but it didn't cause a reaction, it didn't have enough sodium. So I ended up heading down to the kitchen and getting a handful of salt packets and throwing it all on. If a little salt doesn't work, add more.

After my short chemistry work, it was 6:45, time to head to the main hall. The campus was empty, everyone was already in the main hall, so I had some time to think. Looking back on the last couple of days, I started to appreciate how lucky I have been lately. I managed to bump into Bard, the one person that could tolerate me on the entire airship. I managed to beat a thief in combat, wich wasn't to hard all things considered. On top of that, I met some upperclassmen that seemed pleasant enough.

I arrived at the main hall just as professor Lionheart walked on stage. He stepped up to the mike and began, "Good morning students. I know you all must be anticipating today's activity, so I'll make this brief. Here at Haven Academy, we attempt to form teams based not only on skill, but on the personalities of the individuals. Therefore, today we will be having a short sparring tournament not only to form teams, but to rank students in a friendly competitive leaderboard. Mr. Curry will referee the matches. Good luck everyone."

With that Lionheart stepped back and the same strict older man, now revealed to be Professor Curry, stepped forward, "Ladies and gentlemen if you would lend your ears. Each fight has been engineered by the headmaster to be the most informative sparring matches possible. At the sound of your name, please make your way to the front. For our first fight, we have Eliot Neeve and Ilane Denver." A few cheers erupted from the crowd as the opponents found their way to the front.


	5. RAIN Part Five

I walked down the cobblestone path to the lake, food in hand. I had planned to go back to the same tree I ate breakfast at, but I noticed a girl with short black hair sitting by the tree in the distance. As I got closer, I could make out a mace who's size was only matched by the girl's leaned on the tree. The girl herself was GIANT, at least eight feet tall. In one hand I could make out a book and in the other an apple. Looking around, I noticed that there was no other cover from the sun that wasn't taken by other, much louder, groups. I headed up the gentle slope that led to the tree. The girl looked up as I got close. I gestured to a rock that jutted over the water nearby, "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl glared at me, "Yea, I do." I sighed, that's minerly annoying.

A small smirk played at my lips, but I forced it away "That is quite unfortunate." I mocked, preceding with sitting down. I carelessly let my feet dangling over the side of the rock. I could feel the intense glare on my back like I was an ant under a magnifying glass.

The girl huffed, "You know what. Fine. just don't go making too much nois..." She was cut off by Bard bounding into the area.

"Hey Moro! How did you sleep?" He stopped as he realized the girl was there, and she was angry, "Oh... Hi?" He gave a little awkward half wave. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Bard rubbed the nape of his neck with an awkward smile. He dropped his hands and walked over to my rock and sat down. He leaned in and whispered gently to me, "Who is she?"

I looked over to him shrugging, "She was here when I got here. Guessed she was better than the louder groups."

Bard tried to steal one of my tater tots, but a quick smack fended him of. "Well I've been poking around trying to find how teams are made, and I think I've got it. News is Beacon already had their initiation and some of the people there knew some of the people here and told them what their initiation was like!"

I looked up at him to see his signature ear to ear grin. "But isn't that a different school and thus a different initiation?"

He pointed at me like I had just made an excellent point, "That's what I thought at first! But the schools were all founded by the old warrior king of vale, so the initiations should resemble each other. Right?

"Right."

"So, Beacon's initiation was launching the students of a cliff without warning," my face must have been priceless because his stupid happy grin grew wider, "Crazy right? Anyways teams were formed by "relics" that were hidden deep in the woods. Partners were whoever you see first."

I shook my head, "That is the single stupidest thing I have ever heard. What if all of them hate each other?"

Bard nooded, "No one said its smart, just thats what happened. Anywho we need a plan to survive that sort of fall. I'm just going to use recoil to slow my fall. What about you?"

I pondered this for a moment. I could form a glider with my aura, but that would blow my cover. I could use my belt's dust charge to slow my fall then take the hit with aura. I nodded to myself and turned to him, "Air dust to slow my fall, then just take the impact."

He nods thoughtfully, "That could work, but where will you get the dust?"

"My belt is infused with it. All I need is to overcharge it and my plan is a go."

He glanced at his watch, "Well it's 6:15 now, so you have almost an hour to rig something up," he popped a tater tot in his mou... WAIT, "So good luck. I gotta go now." He stood up and walked lazily across the lawn. He looked back over his shoulder as he walked and made a show of eating one of my pancakes.

I looked down and noticed I was missing all my tots and two pancakes.I set my plate down and stood up, causing Bard to take off down the hill. Scooping up a small rock, I launched it through the air. The pebble sliced through the air, a perfect throw. I watched it bounce of the back of the head, causing him to trip.

As he rolled away, the girl by the tree let out a whistle, "Nice throw!" Satisfied, I sat down to finish my meal.

After a short time of tinkering, I managed to overcharge my belt. At first I thought adding a teaspoon of salt would work but it didn't cause a reaction, it didn't have enough sodium. So I ended up heading down to the kitchen and getting a handful of salt packets and throwing it all on. If a little salt doesn't work, add more.

After my short chemistry work, it was 6:45, time to head to the main hall. The campus was empty, everyone was already in the main hall, so I had some time to think. Looking back on the last couple of days, I started to appreciate how lucky I have been lately. I managed to bump into Bard, the one person that could tolerate me on the entire airship. I managed to beat a thief in combat, wich wasn't to hard all things considered. On top of that, I met some upperclassmen that seemed pleasant enough.

I arrived at the main hall just as professor Lionheart walked on stage. He stepped up to the mike and began, "Good morning students. I know you all must be anticipating today's activity, so I'll make this brief. Here at Haven Academy, we attempt to form teams based not only on skill, but on the personalities of the individuals. Therefore, today we will be having a short sparring tournament not only to form teams, but to rank students in a friendly competitive leaderboard. Mr. Curry will referee the matches. Good luck everyone."

With that Lionheart stepped back and the same strict older man, now revealed to be Professor Curry, stepped forward, "Ladies and gentlemen if you would lend your ears. Each fight has been engineered by the headmaster to be the most informative sparring matches possible. At the sound of your name, please make your way to the front. For our first fight, we have Eliot Neeve and Alexandria Hayha." A few cheers erupted from the crowd as the opponents found their way to the front.

The first was the boy, Eliot. He was a large muscled man, standing at at least six foot. A giant sword was strapped to his back. He had short cut brown hair, almost a buzz cut. A grey chest plate rested on his chest, matching his bracers. He smirked as his opponent took the stage opposite him.

The girl wore a leather jacket dyed a dark purple. Her long brown hair was tucked under an also dark purple beanie. Stitched on to it was a badge that I currently couldn't make out. She slowly slid off a strap from around her shoulder, revealing a five feet long beast of a sniper rifle. She pushed the stock against her shoulder as the countdown began


End file.
